Hello Past
by notamoderncinderella
Summary: 5 years after school, Voldamort is gone, and Hermione hasn't talked to any one from her past. But you can only ingnore your past and future for so long.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you! How dare you act like you've done nothing wrong! What about me? What about your daughter?"

"I'm sorry, I realized I need you and Nikki,"

"You should of thought about that while you were cheating! I'm leaving!"

"I was never the one for you,"

Hermione packed quickly and grabbed her baby.

As she walked out the door she muttered," go to hell,"

She started to drive not knowing where to turn. After she married Henry it was his house, his family at holidays, his friends. She hadn't talked to anyone in five years. Harry and Ron went off to Auror training and lost touch. She started her writing career. No one knew that she had gotten married or had a baby. She had expected to be notified when Harry and Ron when to go find and destroy Voldamort thinking she would be invited but she had to read about in the Daily Prophet like every one else. She decided to get a room in the Diagan Alley. She got the key from tom and carried her and sleeping Nicole's things upstairs.

"Mummy wake up! We not at home!" Hermione woke up to the shouts of her 5 year-old.

"Mummy's up," Said Hermione, "Sweetie mummy and Daddy aren't going to live with each other because we don't love each other anymore. We're going to live here for awhile okay?"

"Sure and we get something to eat?" asked Nikkole she was smart for her age and was expecting it.

"Of course honey," said Hermione baffled by her daughter's reaction, "And then we'll go shopping!"

"Yay!"

After a quick breakfast Hermione and Nikkole went out to the wall behind The Leaky Cauldron and opened the archway into Diagon Alley. The day was spent looking in all of the colorful shops. Hermione remembered when Ministry of Magic posters covered the gloomy Diagon Alley, she liked it much better this way. After walking around Nikkole grabbed her mothers hand and dragged her into a exuberant store. With a panicked thought she realized they were going into Wesley's Wizarding Wheezes. Gulp


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She relized a second to late. Nikki was pulling her towards pin weels that played music and shot off sparks. As Nikki stared mesmorized Hermione looked at her suroundings, Fred and George certianitly were clever. "Come on now, lets go get some supper," Hermione cooed.

"Sure!" replied Nikkole and she ran outside

Hermione followed her hopeing not to be noticed, but just as she neared the door she heard a voice behind her.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger is that you," asked Fred Weasley.

"Hi Fred," she said in a cheery voice she used when being interviewed for her book.

"Wow its been a long time," he said.

Hermione relizing Nikki was alone in Diagon Ally said, "Sorry buti really have to go." and ran off leaving a stunned Fred behind.

"Ready Fred? Mum said we're meeting them for dinner at the Leaky Cauldren," Asked George comeing up behind him.

"Yeah lets go," he said thinking he had the best gossip for tonights family dinner.

The entire Weasley family plus Harry was sitting around a table at the Leaky Cauldren.

"Okay, okay," said Fred raising his voice so he could be heard, "You all won't belive who I saw in the shop today."

"Who?" Asked Ginny.

"Guess," replied Fred

"Who Fred?" said Mrs. Weasley

"Hermione Granger," said Fred

A stunned silence followed these words. Harry looked at Ron to see his reaction, stunned disbelife.

"Well what happened?" asked Fleur.

"I spotted her and said hello, she said hi and then said she had to go. It looked like she was in a hurry," replied Fred.

"How does she look?" asked Ginny.

"See for yourself, she's walking in now," said George pointing towards the door leading to diagon alley.

Hemione came throught the door chasing a little girl, who she cought and scooped up in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was tired after a long day in Diagon Alley. Right now she just wanted to put Nikki to bed and settle down with a nice book. Nikki had other plans.

"Mommy, bet you can't catch me," taunted Nikki. Hermione had to smile.

"Oh you think so?" she asked making Nikki giggle. Nikki made a run for it to the Leaky Cauldron. Just as they made it through the door Hermione scooped her up. She suddenly got the feeling she was being watched, looking up she saw the entire Weasley family looking at her.

"Shit," she muttered. It was too late to pretend she didn't see them.

Ron looked toward the door seeing a laughing Hermione holding a giggling little girl. It was a different Hermione than he remembered, this one looked perfect. Her nails done, hair just right, and her perfect size two shape wearing designer jeans and tank top, a very different Hermione. Ron was very confused. As was everyone else at the table, they too could not understand this new Hermione. Everyone wanted to know where she had been and more importantly who was the little girl.

"Hermione dear?" Mrs. Weasley was the first person to speak. Hermione plastered a smile on her face.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Weasley, everyone," said Hermione in her happy hostess voice. When your husband was an influential member of the community you picked up a thing or two. "How have you been?"

"We've been well, how about you dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Come and sit we haven't heard from you in ages, what have you been up to?" Hermione had no choice but to sit and once again include the Weasleys into her complicated life. Nikki pulled on her sleeve.

"Mommy who is these people?" she asked. There was an intake of breath at the table. Had they heard right? The little girl was Hermione's daughter?

"Nicole these are the Weasleys I used to spend summers at their house. Everybody this is my daughter Nicole."

"So your married now Hermione?" asked Ginny. Everybody held their breath waiting for the answer.

"I'm actually in the middle of am divorce," she replied and was pretty sure there was a collected sigh of relief. Having felt she had given then enough info she stood up. "It was great seeing you all again but I really have to get her to bed so I'll be seeing you all." And she got up carrying Nikki upstairs to their room.


End file.
